Millisa Istigar
efd05ffc132beaf86edd5118fc359c8e.jpg 1c07c883422bc1ff1d0083e58bb4d2cc.jpg Apperance dccd3a42540b00c6057a732853e71876.jpg 2ea0c983806dac643ea0de41c478774d.jpg 7cfac1a9d1f69309cd16e7381f44bd23.jpg c8e43a7f0e611a7d0d4152021cb37998.png f13d3d267acd81bd5dab1af55470a73a.jpg 0db2ff93507b3d4d92a3964f8e6cd609.jpg 54e0078fe6e8e816102cb998f7f0b79b.jpg e4a2dafcfdc60ecd825ab96497a383a9.jpg 03363016f5ea5fa219674d65888e67b2.gif b5070af0199a672e175abcbc929043bf.jpg 4ec930cfa5096edbc390331e3320ac5c.jpg bd573a3aaf100df1caa75dc246eea1b1.jpg 33702250221db5e2fc5428d3115674d7.gif 298f8a9f7f7c6a5ae986de9aa41e4994.jpg 6366f27153543427c5346cb0cf30d706.gif 00332d08ed254a3664440c6faf678a50.jpg 674be0923ccb33f4a04234c40d293b04.jpg b080d0e71ec4d7c415e009b379f354a4.jpg 4a3a5ad1acc67da931acb9ec9a38ca3d.jpg wkLAj99OOwI.jpg tumblr_o5bxh1wnWa1qea91lo1_500.png Milisa is 5' 8", with short locks of purple, one purple eye and the other a deep red and a greyish pigment complexion. Most of her limbs no longer belonged to her but of other women she has taken from who have recently passed away. Usually wearing a purple hooded cape, matching boots and tight black one piece with ruby adorned belts hugging her waist..She never has any other expression but dead pan or blank but every once in a while when something gets her curious you can see an interested light in them. She rarely ever smiles or raises her voice so she walks around with a calm demeanor. Then there are the times when she is fighting...when your demise is coming she will grace you with a spine tingling smile and narrowed eyes... Behavior/Personality Milisa is not one to jump into the fire, she would rather stand back and watch others get burned first to see the outcome. An observer, she is curious with the behavior of people who are not normal. Why and how they function...She isn't very expressive or shows when she is upset nor when she is happy it is kind of hard to read her emotions as it is rare when the girl shows them unless she is fighting. All Milisa finds interest in is the supernatural and science along with how the two share a connection with one another. She isn't anti-social in fact she knows what it takes to meet and befriend people but most of the time they find her too odd and she gives off a sort of eerie vibe that warns people not to be alone with her at night. tumblr_mukt9bfkBZ1qea91lo1_500.gif 6366f27153543427c5346cb0cf30d706.gif ff7dc6ca2aee294eeaf49ef19801f737.jpg Roleplay Allignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. tumblr_mngpgrYrtF1qbh1b0o1_500.gif 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: '' Highschool student'' 57333a289d6765dd5ae08618542e42ca.jpg 8f923964c1057f6315c0998f74407c8c.jpg QppdJnTiUNw.jpg Depersonalization Disorder Common descriptions of symptoms from sufferers include feeling disconnected from one's physicality or body, feeling detached from one's own thoughts or emotions, feeling as if one is disconnected from the reality of one's self, and a sense of feeling as if one is dreaming or in a dreamlike state. In some cases, a person may feel an inability to accept their reflection as their own, or they may even have out-of-body experiences. The disorder can also be described as suffering from recurrent episodes of surreal experiences, which may in some cases be reminiscent of panic attacks. Individuals who experience depersonalization can feel divorced from their own personal physicality by sensing their body sensations, feelings, emotions and behaviors as not belonging to the same person or identity. Also, a recognition of self breaks down (hence the name). Depersonalization can result in very high anxiety levels, which can intensify these perceptions even further. Because Milisa no longer has most of her original parts she was born with, she loses a piece of herself with every operation and surgery she under goes. Her legs, her arms, some of her organs and even one of her eyes do not belong to her. Looking in the mirror, sometimes she can forget who is looking back and further damages her ego and persona. She can not accept the person in front of her because most of it isn't her to begin with. 17e26307f04419e66a8488e33db1e46d99f8b18c_hq.gif Chi Form Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike Tumblr_nnfb9yIMJ41u832pmo1_500.gif 2da1c335a1ceaa466338bb1e05c9ac4e.jpg 'Chi Base' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Spiritual Scientist Since she was a child, Milisa has been able to see 'spirits' of those who are no longer part of the living but who were unable to pass on to the next plane. Even with such a supernatural gift, Milisa was always infatuated with science, delving in to the more unethical studies (amputations, human experimentation, mixing voodoo with the nature of science, dabbling in prolonging death by any means necessary) She didn't understand why one couldn't believe and practice both sides of the supernatural and science to create incredible (and borderlining immoral) things that basically defied nature. VJN4ux8NWMw.jpg Spiritual Awareness- '''The user possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. '''Death Sense- '''The user is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. '''Necroplasmic Conversion-'''The user can absorb 'necroplasm', a source of energy given off by the dead and the dying and convert it into a multitude of different energies for a variety of effects. 3b03990ca7a5adb787873a76d44044fe.jpg tumblr_nzshmoYFjp1smeffko2_500.gif b4d4104251ce642017227251c0d6e12e.jpg raven_2011_by_bloosweater-d4g48co.jpg __raven_dc_comics_and_teen_titans_drawn_by_alexandra_mae__5c52141b217c9193467cf5859042d003.jpg 027d91f81b8b43c065a09b4313d16916.gif raven_by_hexed_honey-d7cjznt.png Tumblr_mmreey7mKy1qbvovho1_500.gif 23e8481eae0e77a43d7195a2b479c674.jpg '''Shinigami Effect Milisa has invented a special serum from two different powders mixed together to create a "Zombie" from a person who is still alive. She practiced this formula by studying on Haitian Vodou, which popularly described that Vodou is not simply a religion, but rather, an experience that ties both body and soul together. The concept of tying that exists in Haitian religious culture is derived from the Kongolese tradition of kanga (the practice of tying one's soul to something tangible). The serum induced a 'death-like' state because of tetrodotoxin (TTX), its key ingredient. Tetrodotoxin is the same lethal toxin found in the Japanese delicacy fugu, or pufferfish. At near-lethal doses (LD50= 5-8µg/kg), it can leave a person in a state of near-death for several days, while the person continues to be conscious. The second powder, composed of dissociatives like datura, put the person in a zombie-like state where they seem to have no will of their own. Using her spiritual energy she creates a telepathic connection because they are in a coma type state they are JUST enough on the verge of death it is like communicating with the deceased which allows her to speak in their mind and give them their orders to follow mindlessly. L5tPe98.gif It's a wrap!! (Mummification) ' Using long amounts of bandage wraps, she uses them to bind and trap an opponent in to place, the fabric made of stronger material than your basic wraps you find in the hospital, she custom created the adhesive to be ten times powerful with the more a person struggles the tighter and harder the material squeezes. Milisa uses this technique until the opponent is completely wrapped up from head to toe or fully immobilized, her Senmaioroshi or thousand page slice usually accompanies this move as a finisher, slicing the victim up into ribbons. Komedi_1431227797446_227.gif '''Frankenstein Complex ' Because of Milisas durability she is difficult to put down, she can endure insane amounts of pain and resistance towards it as well. With that being said she isn't immortal and damage is done to her just like any other the only difference is once shes sucumb to her wounds there is a way for her to continue on even after she damages her body beyond healing....she takes the parts of others, mostly recently deceased people and replaces useless organs and limbs with new ones surgically putting them in or attaching them to their proper place. Milisa has replaced her arms, legs, one of her eyes and some organs by harvesting them from the dead who would no longer be needing it. Using her mental chi to connect the nerves so that the brain sends the messages to the foreign limbs enables her to transition it and make them work on their own. The same is said for the organs, using her knowledge in both the spiritual and the scientific to give them a jump start and function properly. With this method she is riddled in scars and stitches some faded over time while others still fresh and healing. If her body does not accept the new limb/organ it will not work the way its supposed to and will even refect it forcing her to find another specimen more compatible. sample-18456a2c28b75670e8fa359c7d74b539.jpg Milfrn.jpg Allies/Enemies Allies: Nanalee Hael milisananalee.jpg millisananalee.jpg milisnanA.JPG Enemies: The rest of the student body '''Background Milisa is an intelligent strange child of supernatural wonders. She does experiments on others if only to study them...she is known for her torture methods and though there is only a handful of people who have seen a much darker side of her....a twisted and gorey side that people only hear rumors about but have never for themselves witnessed. When one believes in science but see the dead...well no good comes out of it for their psyche. Her parents were both sucessful business people, all they knew was money and sucess, Milisa was given no time of day by her biological parents and was raised by nannys most of her life until she was sent off to boarding school at 7 years of age. She doesn't see much of her family nor does she really care to...that is just how they are. As a child, a busted pipe almost drowned her when she was trapped in the basement of the boarding school she was in when some of the girls locked her in as a cruel joke...thankfully the custodian opened the door the last second when he heard her cries and rescued her though she took in a lot of water. Nothing happened to her until the age of 13 when she was now in middle school at another fancy academy, she admitted to a boy she liked him...but most of her life she was considered a freak or just creepy because she had no friends, came off with weird vibes and didn't say much....the boy was appauled she would confess and told her right then and there on the roof. "No one likes you! You'd be better off dead!" Seconds later he pushes her off the edge and she goes plumeting down...... tumblr.gif She hits the floor hard....but she lives. Her head does crack and she spends the next couple of months in the hospital recovering but much to the surprise of the doctors she suffered no severe head trauma though she at first thought it must have been a mistake, there was indeed something wrong! She could hear things, see things....spirits, ghosts...she could see them all...they'd come to her and tell her stories of their time in the living. When she returns to school, the students only became more distant from her, calling her a witch for being able to survive such a fall, poking fun saying she jumped on her own for the attention....the boy who did the assault never got in trouble and after a week of him taunting her about it she finally snapped. This lonliness, the cruel ways of the children and their whispers...her parents never being around and the boy she once loved causing her demise...yes, something snapped. She invited the boy back up to the roof and he came if only to laugh at her for even thinking about confessing to him again but there was something different about her. She smiled wickedly and approached him, a gleam in her eye and a menacing aura glowing around her form. "I should thank you...it's because of you I finally see the truth..." The boy would continue to back up, cautiously. "So....let me return the favor." She whispered and when he was on the edge....she pushed him. Tumblr_mmn6auz3NK1qk32b5o2_500.gif No one was able to prove it was her but they knew...they all knew the truth. " Your Story " APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Gri's RPC's Category:The Raven Crusade Category:RPC